Peterpan
by Min Young Chan
Summary: Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan neverland dan seluruh rakyatnya adalah peri. Dimana seorang rakyat biasa yang bernama Xi Luhan bertemu dengan pangeran Oh Sehun di alun – alun kerajaan, sejak itulah ikatan cinta mengalir pada diri mereka masing – masing. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?/ HunHan Fanfiction/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Title : Peterpan

Cats : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Kyrstal

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Summary : Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan never land dan seluruh rakyatnya adalah peri. Dimana seorang rakyat biasa yang bernama Xi Luhan bertemu dengan pangeran Oh Sehun di alun – alun kerajaan, sejak itulah ikatan cinta mengalir pada diri mereka masing – masing. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?/ HunHan Fanfiction/ RnR please ^^

Warning : **FF ini milik saya, saya terinspriasi dari lagu EXO sendiri yang berjudul 'perterpan' karena ini alurnya kisah para peri saya juga sedikit menambahkan seperti kesan film atau cerita Tinkerbelle. FF ini murni punya saya, kalau ada kesamaan dari FF lain atau apa .-. di harapkan PM atau chat di fb aku : Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa ^^**

**Mian kalau alurnya kacau, typo(s) bertebaran, dll **

**Don't plagiat and Siders ^^**

* * *

Peterpan

By: Min Young Chan

Read and Reviews please ^^

Chapter 1

"Luhan tolong belanja !", suruh eomma sambil memberikan tas belanja yang berisikan uang dan selembar catatan belanjaan. "Nde, eomma", jawab Luhan dengan segera keluar dari rumah dan terbang menggunakan sayapnya.

Oh ya, kerajaan ini bernama kerajaan neverland, di sini terdapat 3 ras diantaranya Peterpan, yaitu ras untuk para peri laki – laki terhormat, Tinkerbelle, yaitu ras untuk para peri biasa, dan wendy ras untuk perempuan yang sudah di calonkan untuk peterpan.

Luhan termasuk dalam ras apa ? Oke Luhan termasuk dalam ras Tinkerbelle. Luhan adalah peri biasa yang hidup seperti manusia layaknya, Luhan selalu bermimpi menikahi pria yang memiliki ras peterpan, tetapi menurut hukum itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Bibi, semua berapa ?", tanya Luhan sambil memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam tas. "Semuanya 17.000 tinker", jawab Bibi BoA sambil menerima uang dari Luhan. "Luhan, kau hari ini cantik sekali dengan gaun yang kau gunakan", puji BoA sambil melihat gaun yang di pakai Luhan. "Ah, bibi ini memang baru. Kemarin aku dan eomma membuatnya", jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu bi, kamshahamnida aku pulang dulu, annyeong", "Annyeong, jangan keseringan terbang nanti bubuk perimu habis".

_~peterpan~_

Sekarang, Luhan sedang membaca buku favorite nya, biasanya jika sore hari keluarga Luhan akan bersantai. Appa Luhan akan bermain biola, eomma akan merajut syal untuk musim dingin mendatang, sedangkan Amber adik Luhan akan memakan cookies dan menonton siaran televisi. "Lihat, itu pangeran Sehun !", tunjuk Amber kearah televisi. Luhan yang melihat kearah televisi seakan melayang seketika. Pangeran yang ia impikan, muncul di televisi sambil berbicara tentang musim dingin. Di dengarnya di musim dingin menanti akan diadakan festival musim dingin. Biasanya di kerajaan ini selalu begitu, jika pergantian musim kerajaan akan mengadakan festival untuk menyambut.

"Wah, ini akan mengasyikkan", ucap appa sambil menaruh kembali biola di tempatnya. "Eumm, munkin eonni akan bertemu pangeran Sehun", kata Amber sambil memakan cookiesnya. "Munkin saja, jika itu kenyataan", sahut Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar.

_~Peterpan~_

Kurang dua minggu lagi, festival dan musim dingin akan datang. Seluruh peri sedang sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing – masing terlebih lagi kebanyakan diantaranya mendekorasi rumahnya masing – masing.

"Wah, rumah ini indah", ucap Luhan dengan kagum akan rumahnya sekarang. Dekorasi yang indah seakan membuat rumah itu seperti kerajaan tersendiri bagi Luhan. "Oh iya appa, apakah kita besok boleh membeli sesuatu di festival ?", tanya Amber dengan nada memohon, jarang sekali appnya menuruti permintaan kedua putrinya itu karena keluarga mereka adalah keluarga biasa dengan gaji pas – pasan. "Tentu saja boleh, appa akan meberikan kalian satu – satu 50.000 tinker", jawab appa yang membuat kedua anaknya kegirangan karena senang. "Wah Kamshahamnida nde appa, I love you", ucap Luhan sambil memeluk appa nya itu , Amber pun juga ikut memeluknya.

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita masuk kedalam", ucap appa sambil menggiring kedua putrinya. "Eomma telah memasak makanan untuk kalian". "Kira – kira eomma memasak apa ya ?", tanya Amber. "Munkin, eomma akan memasak ayam panggang", jawab Luhan mengada – ngada. "Mana munkin, persediaan ayam kita kan untuk musim dingin nanti", kata Amber.

"Selamat makan", ucap keluarga Xi sambil menyantap hidangan makanan. Kali ini eomma memasakkan makanan special untuk keluarganya seperti Naengmyeon, Jimdak. Untuk minumnya eomma hanya membuat Buble Tea. Selesai makan Luhan dan Amber mencuci piring keluarga, eomma membuatkan Berondong jagung untuk nanti sore. Karena mereka akan menikmati sore dengan menonton televisi, membaca buku dengan memakan berondong jagung dan meminum jus jeruk.

"Eomma dengar besok minggu festival akan segera dimulai, bagimana jika besok eomma akan mengantarkan kalian ke toko untuk berlanja gaun baru", kata Eomma sambil merajut syal baru. "Jinjayo ?", tanya Luhan sambil membulatkan matanya. "Nde, kalian mau ?", tanya eomma lagi. "Aku mau eomma", jawab Luhan gembira. "Apakah aku juga harus memakai gaun ? Aku tidak suka gaun eomma", ucap Amber dengan nada sedikit lirih di bagian terakhirnya. "Kau harus memakai gaun Amber, ini festival yang diadakan kerajaan. Kau harus tampil cantik", "Tapi, aku benci gaun ! Aku suka pakai pakian seprti appa, laki – laki". Mendengar perkataan anaknya, sang appa member nasehat. "Begini, Amber appa tau kau itu seperti laki – laki. Tetapi tidak bisakah saeng memakai gaun ? Ini festival kerajaan. Tolong mengerti situasi". "Sedangkan Luhan, appa tau eonni ingin sekali memberi nasehat. Tetapi Luhan harus memberikan nasehat yang baik kepada saengnya sendiri".

"Ne appa, mianheo", Luhan dan Amber meminta maaf kepada appanya. "Nde, tidak apa – apa lain kali jangan di ulangi kembali", kata Appa sambil memeluk kedua buah hatinya. "Nah sudah selesai, Amber, Luhan kemari coba pakai syal buatan eomma ini", eomma memberikan dua syal yang sangat lucu. Yang berwarna merah muda milik Luhan sedangkan yang berwarna hitam milik Amber.

"Ini indah eomma, aku suka sekali ! Kamsahamnida", ucap Luhan dengan mengecup pipi eommanya. "Iya eomma ini bagus sekali", kata Amber sambil mengecup pipi eomma nya dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan. "Ne cheonma", eomma tersenyum senang atas tingkah kedua putrinya itu.

_~Peterpan~_

Hari ini, festival penyambutan musim dingin telah di mulai. Banyak sekali peri yang mengunjungi alun – alun kerajaan. Di sini banyak sekali bazar makanan,permainan, dan ada sebuah panggung besar untuk menyambut pidato yang mulia Sehun.

"Wah, Amber lihat ! Itu ada boneka rusa yang cantik !", tunjuk Luhan kegirangan. "Eonni ingin aku mendapatkannya ?", tanya Amber menuju salah satu stand bazaar. "Tentu saja !", jawab Luhan kegirangan.

"Aku ingin bermain ini ? Berapa ?",

"300 tinker"

"Untuk mendapatkan rusa itu ?"

"Tentu saja !"

Dengan cepat Amber mengambl setumpuk kayu yang berbentuk bulat. Ia mulai memasang kuda – kudanya dan melempar kayu itu agar sampai mengenai ring yang berada di atas boneka rusa dan.

'**KLING'**

Kayu itu berhasil mengenai ring. Luhan bersorak gembira sambil mengambil boneka rusa itu. Dengan cepat Luhan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aigoo ~ Gomawo nde Amber", Luhan berterimakasih sambil memeluk dongsaeng tercintanya itu. Amber pun membalas pelukan Luhan. "Nde cheonma eonni", jawabnya senang.

"Sekarang kita membeli permen kapas dan limun nde ? Biar aku yang bayari semuanya", kata Luhan/ Dan tentu saja Amber menyanggupinya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Permen kapas dan limun nya dua bi", kata Luhan sambil memberikan uang

"Baiklah ! Oh, Luhan dan Amber. Apa kabar ?", teryata penjual stand itu adalah bibi BoA

"Bibi !", Amber yang tadinya melihat pujaan hatinya tidak lain bukan adalah Lee Donghae. Menoleh kearah bibi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei Amber ! Sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan ! Rambutmu panjang", puji bibi dengan anggukan di kepala

"Bibi, aku mau muntah", Amber mencibir kesal

"Oh, baiklah jika kau muntah aku akan menyiapkan kantong muntah", canda bibi dengan iringan tawa Luhan.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu. Pesanan mereka telah datang, lalu mereka menguapkan terimakasih pada bibi dan mulai meninggalkan stand makanan.

"Eumm, eonni aku ingin pergi dulu nde", "Eitts, kau mau pergi kemana ?", dengan cepat Luhan menahan Amber. "Aku ingin ke sana ! Menemui pujaan hati", jawab Amber enteng dan seadanya sambil menunjuk Donghae. "Oke jangan lama – lama ! Aku ada di taman alun – alun jika kau selesai temui aku di situ", Luhan memperbolehkan Amber. Bagaimana toh memang Amber sudah lama menyukai Donghae tidak ada salahnya jika mereka saling bertemu.

_~Peterpan~_

Saat ini, Luhan sedang berada di taman alun – alun. Sendirian sambil memakan permen kapasnya. Luhan menggerutu kesal, karena munkin seharusnya dia tidak kesini. Ayolah banyak sekali peri yang kemari adalah pasangan . Mentang – mentang Luhan jomblo kali ya ! Luhan marah.

"Yang mulia, perlu ku temani ?", tanya Krystal sambil berjalan di sebelah Sehun. Oh ya, Sehun itu termasuk peterpan lo ! Dia adalah pemimpin kerajaan neverland yang sekarang. Sedangkan wanita yang berbicara tadi yang bernama Krystal adalah wendy yang akan menikahi pangeran Sehun. Tetapi jujur saja Sehun tidak menyukai Krystal sejak mereka bertemu. Jika bukan karena appanya Sehun tidak bakal menyetujui perkawinan mereka.

Yang tidak Sehun sukai dari Krystal adalah Krystal itu wanita sombong karena dirinya adalah seorang wendy yang nantinya menjadi putrid kerajaan, lalu dia keras kepala, egois, mau menang sendiri. Terlebih lagi Sehun tidak mencintainya.

"Krystal, tidak seharusnya kau berada bersamaku disini ! Tidakkah kau tau kau adalah calon putri kerajaan yang seharusnya berada di dalam istina bukan disini", gombal Sehun karena risih. Oh yeah sekarang Krystal telah bergelayut manja bersamanya.

"Tidak ! Aku ingin bersamamu yang mulia !", elak Krystal dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku menghawatirkan dirimu, aku akan berkeliling alun – alun kota ! Apakah kau sanggup menemaniku ? Kalau kakimu lecet bagaimana ?", tanya Sehun dengan mimik ekspresi khawatir. "Baiklah jika itu mau yang mulia, aku akan segera pulang ke kerajaan", "Nah, begitu"

_~Peterpan~_

Tadinya yang mulia Sehun ingin terbang mengelilingi alun – alun kerajaan. Tetapi semenjak dia melihat yeoja cantik dengan mahkota rusa dan memeluk boneka rusa. Menurut Sehun wanita itu cantik, dan dia adalah ras Tinkerbelle.

Karena ingin mengenalnya. Sehun mendarat dan berjalan seperti biasanya menuju Luhan ia tersenyum karena melihat Luhan melamun, menurutnya ia cantik.

"Hai nona", sapa Sehun yang membuat Luhan terkejut dari lamunannya dan langsung membungkuk. "Yang mulia Sehun, selamat malam", sapa Luhan kembali sambil tersenyum. "Wahai rakyatku siapakah engkau ?", tanya Sehun tersenyum senang memandangi Luhan. "Nama saya Luhan, yang mulia", jawab Luhan dengan pipi yang merona karena munkin mimpi yang ia inginkan jadi kenyataan.

"Mengapa sendirian di sini ? Perlu kutemani ?", tanya Sehun dengan sedikit canggung, begitu juga dengan Luhan munkin dikarenakan peri cinta telah menjodohkan mereka berdua. "Tidak, tidak perlu repot – repot yang mulia terimakasih", jawab Luhan masih dengan keadaan canggung dan merah rona di pipinya. Karena kecanggungan mereka, keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara serangga saja dari dekat semak – semak.

"Besok appa berencana merayakan pesta topeng Luhan", ucap Sehun memecahkan keheningan. "Semua warga akan di undang, apakah kau mau ikut ?", ucapnya lagi. "Oh, benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku akan ikut yang mulia", jawab Luhan dengan senyum terangkat di bibirnya yang memberikan dia kesan 'Manis'. "Gomawo nde Luhan, aku menunggumu besok saat acara di mulai. Aku menunggumu di sini", kata Sehun sebelum melesat cepat dengan sayapnya.

"Nde", ucapan Luhan terdengar sangat pelan. Namun tiba – tiba dia terlonjak kaget.

"APAKAH INI MIMPI ?", tanya Luhan berteriak. "OH YA TUHAN, PANGERAN OH SEHUN APAKAH AKU SEDANG BERMIMPI ?", teriaknya lagi sambil mencubit pinggangnya. "AWW ~ INI BUKAN MIMPI ! INI KENYATAAN ! KYAA ~ PANGERAN !"

* * *

**TBC or END ? **

**Bagi yang sudah membaca FF ini dimohon Review nya ya ;)**

**Author di sini menjadikan para uke EXO menjadi yeoja, kekeke ~ munkin karena kesannya lebih enak aja :D**

**Oh nde, kalau mau tau tentang author add author di FB Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa**

**Follow twitter author juga bisa Tsabitakka**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah RnR ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Peterpan

Cats : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Krystal

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Summary : Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan never land dan seluruh rakyatnya adalah peri. Dimana seorang rakyat biasa yang bernama Xi Luhan bertemu dengan pangeran Oh Sehun di alun – alun kerajaan, sejak itulah ikatan cinta mengalir pada diri mereka masing – masing. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?/ HunHan Fanfiction/ RnR please ^^

Warning : **FF ini milik saya, saya terinspriasi dari lagu EXO sendiri yang berjudul 'perterpan' karena ini alurnya kisah para peri saya juga sedikit menambahkan seperti kesan film atau cerita Tinkerbelle. FF ini murni punya saya, kalau ada kesamaan dari FF lain atau apa .-. di harapkan PM atau chat di fb aku : Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa ^^**

**Mian kalau alurnya kacau, typo(s) bertebaran, dll **

**Don't plagiat and Siders ^^**

* * *

Peterpan

By: Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa

Read and Reviews please ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Setelah pulang dari festival pertama, Luhan tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi bersama pangeran Sehun. Oh bayangkan saja impian Luhan yang selama ini bisa di katakan 'mustahil' menjadi kenyataan. Bisa di bayangkan betapa senangnya ia bukan ? ^^

"Eumm, eomma, appa apakah besok aku boleh kembali menikmati festival ?", tanya Luhan saat ia berjalan menuju anak tangga rumah. "Tentu saja", jawab appa seadanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar utama.

"Eonni tidak biasanya ingin ke festival dua kali ? Ada apa ? Oh ya bubuk peri eonni habis ya", tanya Amber bertubi – tubi setelah melihat Luhan berjalan ke pintu kamarnya.

"Amber, sudah malam eonni malas menjawab pertanyaan mu, besok saja yah ! Oh ya, eonni belum mengambil bubuk peri, besok antarkan eonni ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol", jawab Luhan dengan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Yah eonni", kata Amber sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya juga.

_~Peterpan~_

Setelahnya di kamar, Luhan mengambil sebuah buku yang bersampul coklat dan satu bulu yang biasa di sebut oleh para peri 'bolpoin'. Ia melukiskan kata – kata indah, tentang perasaan istimewanya tadi.

Munkin bisa kita lihat apa yang ia tulis

_ Dear Diary,_

_Tuhan, kau berikan aku sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menyenangkan tadi. Deru nafasku tidak karuan, detak jantungku terasa cepat, rona merah menjalar di pipi ku._

_Bertemu pangeran Oh Sehun adalah impianku selama ini, walau baru bertemu kau langsung menganjakku bertemu di festival besok. Oh tuhan aku berterimakasih banyak atas karuniamu._

_~Peterpan~_

Paginya, Luhan dan Amber berjalan – jalan ke kota. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah tempat bubuk peri yaitu rumah Baekhyun. Oh ya, Baekhyun itu sahabat terbaik Luhan. Apapun yang Luhan lakukan Baekhyun selalu memberikan nasehat yang baik. Dan sekarang mereka sudah tibadi rumah Baekhyun yang merupakan rumah bubuk peri.

"Halo, selamat pagi semua", teriak Amber tiba dan membuka pintu rumah bubuk peri. "Hai Luhan, apa kabar ?", sapa Chanyeol sambil memberikan sekantong bubuk peri pada Luhan. "Gomawo Chanyeol, Baekhyun", Luhan menduduki sebuah kursi yang ada di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkerja.

"Hei, Luhan aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu ! Bagaimana kabarmu ?", kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas es limun. "Terimakasih Baekhyun, kabarku baik ! Kau juga bagaimana kabarnya ?", Luhan menyesapi limun yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku baik – baik saja Luhan", jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk di tempatnya.

"Oh ya Luhan, mana Amber ? Aku tidak melihatnya", Chanyeol bertanya di tengah – tengah perbincangan mereka.

"Seperti biasa, dia bersama teman – temannya dan juga bersama Donghae, pujaan hatinya", jawab Luhan enteng.

"Oh ya Luhan apakah kau ikut ke festival kedua ?", kata Baekhyun sambil membersihkan alat – alat mereka.

"Tentu saja ! Oh ya Baekhyun bisakah nanti kau jalan – jalan sebentar denganku ! Mencari sesuatu", ajak Luhan dan tentu saja sebagai sahabatnya Baekhyun mengnagguk setuju.

_~Peterpan~_

"Ayo kemari", ajak Luhan sambil menujuk toko yang bertuliskan 'Miracle'. Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko itu. Banyak sekali gaun – gaun dan baju bangsawan di pamerkan atau di gantung di sana. Sangat indah, bahkan rata – rata yang berbelanja di sana adalah keluarga kaya dan bangsawan. Baekhyun yang melihat pakaian – pakaian hanya memandangi dengan pandangan 'aku menginginkannya'.

Akhirnya mereka mencari – cari barang yang ingin mereka cari seperti tas, topi, gaun, topeng, dan lain – lain. Karena Luhan membawa uang tabungannya ia membeli gaun berwarna hijau dengan paduan warna kuning. Gaun itu sangat indah dengan hiasan bunga dan permata seperti Kristal. Gaun itu satu pasang dengan topeng, maka dari itu Luhan membelinya. Luhan juga membelikan gaun Baekhyun sama dengan dirinya hanya saja warnanya berbeda gaun milik Baekhyun berwarna merah muda yang tercampur dengan biru.

Selesai membeli gaun. Luhan dan Baekhyun mengunjungi salah satu café. Café itu bernama Café Diamond.

Luhan membuka pintu café sehingga terdengar bunyi 'kling' yang menandakan ada pengunjung datang. Ia dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja nomer '06'. Mereka mendaratkan pantatnya masing – masing di tempat duduk café. Ya rasanya lega sekali karena mereka berjalan ke sana kemari untuk mencari gaun yang indah. Berjalan mondar – mandir di dalam toko hanya mencari gaun selama tiga jam. Bisa bayangkan betapa capeknya mereka.

Butuh beberapa menit mereka menunggu. Pada akhirnya ada juga pelayan yang menghampiri mereka. Dengan ramahnya, pelayan menyodorkan buku menu café ini dengan segera Luhan dan Baekhyun memilih – milih pesanan yang ada. "Baekhyun, kau ingin memesan apa ?", tanya Luhan sambil tetap membaca buku menu. "Aku ingin cappuccino", jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Baiklah, pelayan cappuccino satu dan milkshake vanilla satu", Luhan menutup buku menu dan menaruhnya di meja. "Saya ulangi, cappuccino satu dan milkshake vanilla satu", kata pelayan sambil menuliskan pesanan Luhan. "Nde", kata Baekhyun sambil mengetukkan meja dengan jari lentiknya. "Baiklah nyonya – nyonya, pesanan segera datang", dengan cepat pelayan itu melesat cepat menuju tempat penggorengan.

"Hei Baekhyun, kau tidak menelfon Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu ?", tanya Luhan sambil melihat – lihat café. "Kenapa ? Aku bisa pulang sendiri", tanya Baekhyun kembali dengan alis terangkat satu. "Aku tahu, tetapi bubuk perimu habis dan aku tidak membawa bubuk peri. Lebih baik Chanyeol menjemputmu", jawab Luhan panjang lebar. "Baik, biar nanti saja aku menelfon Chanyeol, lagi pula di sini dekat dengan telefon umum. Aku akan jalan kaki", kata Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan.

_~Peterpan~_

Selesai makan di café. Baekhyun dan Luhan menuju telefon umum dan di situlah mereka berpisah. Ya Luhan pulang dengan terbang, sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya dengan kereta kudanya.

Baekhyun memasuki telefon umum. Dan mengambil uang koin dari sakunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang telefon.

"Annyeong, Chainiie"

"Ada apa Baekki"

"Aku ingin pulang Chainiie tapi aku tidak bisa terbang"

"Baiklah, aku tahu masalahmu, aku akan segera ya, kau berada di mana Baekki ?"

"Aku berada di dekat Café Diamond"

"Aku akan segera datang, tunggu ya !"

"Nde"

_~Peterpan~_

Malam ini, kedua kalinya Luhan dan Amber mengunjungi festival perayaan musim dingin. Dengan penampilan yang luar biasa. Mereka menggunakan gaun – gaun yang indah. Dan yang membuat hari ini menyenangkan bagi Amber adalah ia akan berkencan dengan Donghae. Maka tidak heran jika ia ingin memakai gaun yang indah.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita berangkat", sorak Amber gembira. Luhan yang melihat dongsaengnya senang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. "Eonni ayo berangkat", ajak Amber langsung menarik lengan Luhan. "Nde, nde", jawab Luhan dan mulai terbang. Di susul Amber, mereka terbang. Dan jangan lupa Luhan berpamitan dengan appa dan eomma. "Appa, eomma Luhan dan Amber berangkat", katanya dan langsung terbang menuju festival.

_~Peterpan~_

Setelah mereka sampai di alun – alun kerajaan. Yang benar saja Amber langsung menemui Donghae dan membiarkan Luhan sendirian di taman alun – alun. Menunggu yang mulia Sehun, berharap bahwa ia benar – benar bertemu pujaan hatinya, itulah yang di lakukan oleh Luhan saat ini.

Butuh satu jam untuk menunggu Sehun. Akhirnya pun Sehun datang dengan memakai pakaian kerajaan yang khusus di untuknya. Dan tentu saja mahkhota berlapis emas dengan hiasa rubi berwarna hijau di tengahnya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan topeng yang ia gunakan. Begitu membuat ia perfect.

"Yang mulia ?", Luhan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Luhan, kau terlihat begitu indah hari ini, terimakasih telah mau menemaniku", ucap Sehun sambil membunguk. Dan di balas oleh Luhan. "Luhan, kau ingin tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu kemari ?", tanya Sehun. "Tidak yang mulia", jawab Luhan seadanya. "Karena aku tidak ingin ada di pesta dansa bersama Krystal", "Jinja ? Mengapa ? Bukankah tuan putrid adalah calon permaisuri anda yang mulia", Luhan yang asal ceplas – ceplos segera menutup mulutnya itu.

Sehun yang terkejut atas perlakuan Luhan tadi hanya bisa memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Maafkan aku yang mulia, aku benar – benar minta maaf", Luhan yang mengetahui ekspresi Sehun segera menyesal akan apa yang ia bicarakan. "Tidak apa – apa, aku tidak menintainya", Sehun tersenyum dengan mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan Sehun langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

'Mengapa aku tenang, damai di sisi Luhan ?'

'Tuhan, aku makin mencintai Sehun'

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata menginta mereka dari balik pohon dan berkata. "Kurasa aku mempunyai cara licik".

**TBC **

**Wah kayaknya makin lama ceritnya makin aneh ya**

**Mian nde author gak lanjut - lanjut. karena author sibuk dengan liburan KTS sekolah sama pengambilan rapot .-.**

**Buat yang nge review, gomawo ^^ makasih atas review nya**

**Balasan review :**

**oxweareonexo : Ini udah di lanjut :) Makasih buat repieuw nya ;) **

**wahyuthetun : Wah berarti nasib Luhan memang gitu nde, kalau menurut Min Young. Luhan emang cocok jadi kasta bawah #DiAmukReaders. Habis dia kayaknya gak pantes kalau jadi pangeran yang tegas, tampan kayak Sehun. Gomawo review nya ya ^^**

**PandaMYP : Ini udah next :) Makasih reviewnya :)**

**Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim : Wah makasih banyak ya atas masukan nya, mian nde kalau chap 2 alurnya tergesa - gesa lagi. Author sudah mencoba agak tidak tergesa - gesa alur nya. Mian kalau alurnya tergesa - gesa lagi nde :) Gomawo review nya ;)**

**younlaycious88 : Pastinya dong, Amber gak pernah berubah *Wkwkwkw, ini udah lanjut gomawo review nya ^^**

**lisnana1 : Ini udah lanjut :) Iya ini happy ending kok, jadi tenang aja ^^ makasih review nya**

**Miharu81-BabyHunHan : Seru ya ? Munkin ^^ Mian nde kalau gak seru :) gomawo review nya ;)**

**RZHH 261220 : Jinja ? Keren ? :O Whooa makasih udah bilang keren sama review nya ya ^^**

**WinterHeaven : Udah di lanjut ^^ Wah gomawo udah bilang HunHan di sini fluffy, dan review nya :)**

**RnR lagi nde, biar author tambah semangat ^^**

**Makasih buat yang udah nge follow, favorite, dan review yang paling utama**

**Buat siders makasih udah baca, walaupun gak review rasanya kayak ketusuk .-. *Nah loh**

**Pokoknya buat yang RnR i lope you, RnR lagi yokk biar makin semangat Min Young **

**Pai pai ~ Author tunggu review dari kalian**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Peterpan

Cats : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Krystal

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Summary : Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan never land dan seluruh rakyatnya adalah peri. Dimana seorang rakyat biasa yang bernama Xi Luhan bertemu dengan pangeran Oh Sehun di alun – alun kerajaan, sejak itulah ikatan cinta mengalir pada diri mereka masing – masing. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?/ HunHan Fanfiction/ RnR please ^^

* * *

Warning : **FF ini milik saya, saya terinspriasi dari lagu EXO sendiri yang berjudul 'perterpan' karena ini alurnya kisah para peri saya juga sedikit menambahkan seperti kesan film atau cerita Tinkerbelle. FF ini murni punya saya, kalau ada kesamaan dari FF lain atau apa .-. di harapkan PM atau chat di fb aku : Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa ^^**

**Mian kalau alurnya kacau, typo(s) bertebaran, dll **

**Don't plagiat and Siders ^^**

* * *

Peterpan

By: Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa

Read and Reviews please ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

Smirk itu terlihat jelas berada di bibir sang yeoja yang bernama Krystal. Krystal yang merupakan calon permaisuri raja kerajaan never land ini pun beranjak dari semak – semak dan langsung pergi menemui seseorang.

_~Peterpan~_

Hening masih menyelimuti kedua para peri ini. Hanya ada angin berhembus dan suara serangga yang biasa nya ada di balik semak belukar. "Luhan – ah sebentar lagi terdengar alunan music dari kerajaan, apakah kau ingin berdansa denganku ?", Sehun memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Dan sontak merah merona menjalar di pipi kedua peri ini. "Yang mulia, jika ada peri yang mengetahuinya bagaimana ? Aku takut", jawab Luhan dengan membuang muka. "Aku tahu Luhan, tapi tidak ada yang kemari. Semua peri berada di dalam istana". Sehun berbalik mencoba menatap Luhan. Luhan yang merasa di tatapi nya langsung membeku rasanya tidak bisa bergerak. Karena mereka telah menatap satu sama lain.

"Bailah, yang mulia. A – aku akan berdansa denganmu", dengan cepat Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan di ikuti oleh Sehun. Musik pun terdengar, di saat itu Sehun membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya di sambut dengan tangan Luhan.

Alunan music yang indah, kehengingan dan dansa mereka menjadi nyaman. Dengan tangan Sehun yang di lingkarkan di pinggang Luhan. Dan tatapan mereka yang bisa ditebak bahwa 'Aku menicintaimu'.

_~Peterpan~_

Paginya, raut wajah Luhan terlihat gembira sekali. Terlihat dari ia menyapa para peri di sekitarnya, sedikit lebih sabar menghadapi Amber adiknya. Lalu dengan cepat ia ingin menemui sahabatnya Baekhyun untuk menceritakan semua yang di alaminya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, bahwa kenyataan yang membuat ia melayang di udara ini berdampak sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Karena Krystal telah merencanakan sesuatu.

_~Peterpan~_

"Baekhyun – ah", Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti lalu ia menghadap berbalik dan melihat siapa yang pagi –pagi datang mengunjunginya.

"Luhan", ucapannya terhenti sebentar dan mengamati kalung yang dipakai oleh Luhan. "Bukannya kalung itu", dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil kalung Luhan.

Di tamatinya ukiran kalun yang di gegamnya itu. Dengan cepat ia terbang menuju rak buku dan mengambil salah satu buku usang dengan sampul berwarna biru tua. Di bukanya satu – persatu halaman buku itu dengan jemari lentiknya, langkahnya terhenti dari sebuah halaman di mana ada gambar kalung yang di berikan Sehun kemarin malam.

"Di buku ini mengatakan bawa yeoja yang di berikan kalung itu akan resmi menjadi yeoja seorang bangsawan atau pangeran".

"Luhan – ah kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, ah – maksudku kau tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan pangeran Sehun bukan ?".

Tatapan Baekhyun tajam. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa tubuhnya membeku seketika. Ia meneguk ludahnya kesulitan. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak – tidak. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pangeran", jawab Luhan dusta dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berdusta Luhan ! Aku sahabat mu. Dan yang harus kau ingat, aku tahu di saat kau berbohong, senang, ataupun sedih", kata Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan kalung Luhan.

"Baik – baik", Luhan memakai kalungnya. "Aku akan cerita".

_~Peterpan~_

Sore ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi berjalan – jalan . Munkin bisa di sebut kencan, mereka kali ini mengunjungi sungai Cullen . Biasanya memang sungai ini menjadi favorite para peri untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun terliht sangat memikirkan sesuatu hingga tidak menyaut satu pun ucapan dari Chanyeol.

"Chagiya ~ Kau ingin sesuatu", tanya Chanyeol dan di jawab dengan sebuah bengonggan dari Baekhyun.

"Chagi", ucapnya lagi dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Chagi", Tubuh Baekhyun diguncangkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ah- ah nde, waeyo ?", Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang bego.

"Aduh !", Chanyeol menepuk dahinya lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Byun Baekhyun. Bisakah kau tidak melamun sedari tadi ? Kau memikirkan sesuatu ?", tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tentang Luhan".

"Oh, oke ! Aku tidak akan ikut campur, tenang saja", Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Chanyeol ! Aku mencintaimu", kata Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu", Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya kearah bibir Baekhyun.

Awalnya hanya bibir saja yang menempel, tetapi lama kelamaan mereka saling melumat bertarung lidah hingga mereka melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka karena kehabisan pasukan oksigen.

_~Peterpan~_

"_Luhan, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai ! Tetapi harus kau tahu bahwa pangeran telah memiliki permaisuri", tegur Baekhyun dengan sedikit amarah. Luhan tahu bahwa ia salah karena ia dan Sehun telah resmi menjalin hubungan._

"_Tapi Baekhyun", Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. _

"_Aku tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai seseorang, tetapi yang kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ! Kau terjebak dalam sebuah lubang penyesalan nantinya jika aku tidak menegurmu Luhan"._

"_Dia adalah pangeran dan kau harus mengerti situasi ! Jika salah satu pihak kerajaan mengetahui bahwa kalian menjalani sebuah ikatan cinta. Kau bisa di jebloskan kedalam penjara bawah tanah atau lebih bahaya nya kau bisa di hokum gantung"._

"_Bae – Baekhyun"._

"_Aku minta maaf jika aku begini, aku memikirkanmu Luhan. Setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku sendiri dari mara bahaya"._

"_Go – gomawo Baekhyun – ah"_

Masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Luhan tahu bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun adalah benar. Munkin seharusnya ia bertemu dengan Sehun dan membicarakan tentang hal ini. Bukannya pengecut, tetapi Luhan harus bertindak dengan benar.

"Eonni, kenapa eonni melamun sedari tadi ?", tanya Amber sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Ah, eonni memikirkan sesuatu", jawab Luhan sambil mengambil _jasuke_ nya.

"Hei ! Seorang permata hati pangeran mengapa harus memikirkan sesuatu ? Nanti menua bagaimana ? Kasihan pangeran Sehun". Goda Amber dengan sedikit penekanan pada bagian akhirnya.

"Jangan menggoda ! ", Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nde, nde, nde",

~Peterpan~

Kali ini Luhan betemu dengan Sehun di sebuah hutan yang di dalamnya tedapat gubuk kecil punya Sehun seorang. Dari depan gubuk itu seperti gubuk tua tetapi dalamnya benar – benar seperti istana kerajaan. Benar – benar ajaib.

"Yang mulia, gubuk ini benar – benar indah", ucap Luhan sambil meliht desain interior gubuk Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya ? Kau bisa kemari sesukamu jika itu tak melibatkan siapapun", Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Yang mulia", bisik Luhan tetapi masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Luhan", ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum sayu. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun yang membuat Sehun bingung, dengan cepat Luhan memeluk Sehun.

"Yang – yang mulia", ucapnya di tenah – tengah isakannya. Luhan menangis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun yang tahu bahwa yeoja nya ini sedang menangis dan tidak perlu di perintah Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu Luhan", tanyanya sebari mengelus puncak kepala Luhan. Luhan masi menggeleng – gelengkan kepala nya sambil menangis. "Bicaralah denganku", Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan lekat.

"Bicaralah denganku, jangan hanya mengangis jika kau mempunyai masalah", "Aku adalah kekasihmu", Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan perlahan dan kasih sayang. Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_~Peterpan~_

"Luhan, kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya ? Mengapa ? Bukankah kita saling mencintai ?", Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan karen medengar Luhan ingi mengakhiri hubungan mereka."Yang mulia, bukannya aku pengecut tetapi aku ingin kita tak membuat masalah", Luhan berbicara sangat lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau masih menyukaiku, kita adalh sepasang kekasih ! Aku akan membawamu berada ke istana dan kita membicarakan semuanya kepada ayah. Kita satu Luhan, kita harus menghadapi rintangan bersama – sama", Sehun menyakinkan Luhan. Dan luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Luhan sarangaheyo", ucap Sehun sambil mendekat ke wajah Luhan. Dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan dan giliran bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

Luhan merasakan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Merasa tidak leluasa Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu ia melumat bibir Luhan, dan Luhan mengijinkan Sehun menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Awalnya Sehun mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi putih Luhan.

"Shhh ~ Akhhh ~", desah Luhan sambil melepaskan tautn mereka. Ia telah kehabisan pasukan oksigen.

"Luhan, mianheo", ucap Sehun sabil menundukkan wajahnya. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat menangkup wajah Sehun. Sehun mendongak kea rah Luhan.

"Yang mulia, saranghaeyo",

**TBC**

**Wah mian author lama nge update **

**Gimana nih, ada gak yang penasaran gimana caranya Sehun nembak Luhan #Hohoho **

**Emang sama author sengaja gak di certain detik – detik si Sehun nembak #DIgamparReaders**

**Bagian kiss mian kalau aneh :3 author masih belum bisa, rasanya geli gitu nulisnya #Padalhan author yadongers akut #Buka aib #Plakk**

**Oh ya, chapternya makin pendek ya .-. mian banget, author sibuk gara - gara dapet nilai c di rapor -"**

**Besok Krystal bakan beraksi lo #KetawaNista**

**Buat balasan Review :**

**WinterHeaven : Huaa :'( Mian kalau chap ini makin pendek :'( oh nde gomawo buat review nya**

**RZHH 261220 : Wah gomawo kalau bilang ff ini keren U,u padalhan author iseng - iseng lo buat ini ff oh nde, gowamo buat review **

**Miharu81-BabyHunHan : Gomawo buat bilang ini ff keren,, buat Krystal tersingkir ? Gimana ya ?! :v liat aja nanti nde, oh nde gomawo buat review**

**lisnana1 : Ini dh lanjut :) Gomawo buat review**

**Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim : Ini udh lanjut :) Gomawo review nya**

**wahyuthetun : Pangeran Rusa ? Putri Rusa aja ! Kan Luhan cantekk :v ini udah lanjut :) Gomawo buat review **

**Bagi yang Review #Tjivok #Lope You**

**RnR ya ! Buat author senang :)**

**Bagiyang udah RnR, memfavoritkan, mem follow, siders ff ini terimakasih**

**Tapi please, jangan riders nde ! Soalx banyak baget siders ff ini :'( **

**Author mau buat FF one shoot Kaisoo judulnya cancer ^^**

**Kalau tertarik nanti RnR nde ^^**

**Mian buat Typo, alur, dll yang berantakan**

**Thanks buat RnR sekali lagi **

**Love you All :***


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Peterpan

Cats : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Jung Krystal

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Summary : Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan never land dan seluruh rakyatnya adalah peri. Dimana seorang rakyat biasa yang bernama Xi Luhan bertemu dengan pangeran Oh Sehun di alun – alun kerajaan, sejak itulah ikatan cinta mengalir pada diri mereka masing – masing. Bagaimanakah kisahnya ?/ HunHan Fanfiction/ RnR please ^^

Warning : **FF ini milik saya, saya terinspriasi dari lagu EXO sendiri yang berjudul 'perterpan' karena ini alurnya kisah para peri saya juga sedikit menambahkan seperti kesan film atau cerita Tinkerbelle. FF ini murni punya saya, kalau ada kesamaan dari FF lain atau apa .-. di harapkan PM atau chat di fb aku : Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa ^^**

**Mian kalau alurnya kacau, typo(s) bertebaran, dll **

**Don't plagiat and Siders ^^**

* * *

Peterpan

By: Tsabita Kamilah Khoirunnisa

Read and Reviews please ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

Paginya Luhan bangun dengan keadaan lelah, ia bangun dari tidurnya sambil membereskan selimut dan baju – baju yang keceeran di lantai – lantai. Yah akibat dari ia dan Sehun melakukan _This and That_.

"Akhh", ringis Luhan begitu ia mencoba untuk berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Bagian bahwah tubuhnya terasa perih, bagaimanapun ia juga seperti manusia. Merasakan kesakitan, merasa bahagia, bersedih, dan lain – lain.

Selesai mengguyur badannya yang lengket dan bau. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, ia tidak bisa terbang akibat kelakuan Sehun semalam. Luhan membuka lemari yang berisi bahan – bahan makanan yang di awetkan. Luhan mencoba mengambil tepung, telur, dan susu. Munkin ia akan membuat pancake untuk Sehun.

_~Peterpan~_

Sehun bangun , ia meraba – raba kasur yang ada di sampingnya. Tiba – tiba saja ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Luhan tidak ada di sana. Dengan cepat Sehun terbangun dan melihat pakaian nya berada di meja dekat kasurnya, dan mendengarkan seorang perempuan bersenandung dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tidak salah lagi ia pasti Luhan.

Beranjak dari kasurnya, memakai bawahannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sehun ingi memeluk Luhan dari belakang begitu ia melihat Luhan menggunakan bajunya yang kebesaran dan menggelung rambutnya seperti wanita jepang pada umumnya.

"Pagi chagi", ucapan dan pelukan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak dan menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya. Luhan menoleh kearah belakang dan tersenyum melihat Sehun sebelum ia mengecup bibir pemuda kerajaan dengan singkat.

"Pagi yang mulia", jawabnya senang sambil kembali meneruskan memasaknya. Sehun tersneyum sambil menompangkan dagu nya di bahu Luhan dan berkata "Masak apa ? Terlihat serius sekali". "Pancake, kata eomma pancake biasanya di konsumsi untuk pagi hari", jawab Luhan dengan menuangkan pancake di piring – piring.

"Wah sudah jadi ya, ayo makan", ajak Sehun sambil membantu membawa gelas dan ceret berisi susu hangat. Tetapi Luhan menolaknya, "Tidak pangeran tampanku, kau harus membersihkan badan mu yang bau dan kotor itu, Sebelum makan", kata Luhan. "Oh ya aku harus memasakkan air hangat untuk mandimu, tunggu sebentar nde", lanjutnya.

Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, ia merasa bahwa kelakuan Luhan untuknya di pagi hari ini seperti seorang istri.

_~Peterpan~_

Sambil memakan sarapannya, Sehun melihat bajunya yang di pakai Luhan. Kaos biasa dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru yang terlihat besar di badannya, dan Luhan tidak memakai bawahan karena kaos yang ia pakai panjangnya sampai selutut.

"Chagi, kau terlihat seksi menggunakan baju itu, terlebih lagi dengan rambut yang di gulung keatas, poni yang di miringkan kearah kanan. Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya", komentar Sehun sambil memakan pancake yang telah di celupkan di sirupnya. Luhan mendongak sambil memincingkan matanya tajam,ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sensual, menyibakkan poninya, dan membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan sirup. Oh itu membuat Sehun menegang seketika.

"Kenapa ? Apa ini salah ? Aku menggodamu _eumm_", jawab Luhan seduktif yang membuat Sehun menguk ludahnya kasar. "Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Tetapi kau jelas – jelas saja menggodaku tadi". Jawab Sehun dengan mengambil cangkir susunya. "Menggoda", gumam Luhan dengan nada sensual yang di buat – buat, oh ayolah Luhan memang sengaja menggoda Sehun saat ini.

"Dan perlu kutambahkan Luhan, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Yang biasanya kau terlihat seperti wanita lugu, cantik, dan polos. Tetapi disini kau berubah menjadi wanita-", ucapan Sehun terputus karena Luhan menyalanya.

"Penggoda".

_~Peterpan~_

"Eonni, eonni tau tidak kemana perginya eonni Luhan ?", tanya Amber bingung sambil berlari menuju Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan bubuk peri.

"Amber tenanglah, bicaralah dengan tenang", ucap Chanyeol menenangkan. Amber menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dan ia mulai kembali bicara.

"LUHAN EONNI HILANG SEJAK KEMARIN SORE", Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan, oh janganlah mereka berdua. Peri – peri yang ada di sekitar mereka sudah terkejut. Bahkan ada yang meloncat kaget seperti orang di takuti hantu.

Baekhyun melongo, ia melototkan matanya lalu mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya berkali – kali sambil kembali memikirkan ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Amber. Dan setelah mengetahuinya Baekhyun berteriak lebih kencang dari Amber.

"APA ? BAGAIMANA BISA ?", oh ayolah semua para peri langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya mendengar jeritan dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah chagi, tenang", dengan keadaan panik Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kekasih bermata eyelinernya itu. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia mencoba mengingat – ngingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan kemarin.

"_Aku akan pergi ke hutan tempat dimana ada gubuk yang mulia, dan aku akan mengatakan semua yang harus aku katakan". _

Baekhyun tersenyum yang membuat Chanyeol dan Amber bingung. Ia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memulai berbicara. "Channie, kau biasanya yang selalu mengantar yang mulai Sehun kemanapun bukan ?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Antarkan aku kesana bersama Amber".

_~Peterpan~_

Kali ini Luhan mencoba terbang keluar dari gubuk dan memetik beberapa buah apel dari pohon yang berada di sebelah gubuk. Dipetiknya beberapa apel untuk makan malam nanti dan dimasukkannya kedalam keranjang buah.

Ditatapnya pemandangan di sekitarnya, banyak sekali bunga – bunga bermekaran, burung – burung kecil berada di sarangnya, lalu kupu – kupu bertebangan, lebah yang sedang encari nektar di bunga. Yang menarik perhatiannya hanya satu, seekor Rusa sedang memakan rumput – rumput liar.

Tanpa basa – basi Luhan menuju kearah Rusa itu, walaupun si Rusa ketakutan menatapnya. Tetapi, setelah Luhan berkata "Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu". Sang Rusa langsung jinak kepadanya. Dielusnya puncak kepala Rusa itu dengan pelan – pelan, dengan perasaan enang Luhan tersenyum. Sejak kecil Luhan suka sekali hewan Rusa. Pernah suatu kejadian ia hampir terbang masuk ke dalam kandang Rusa hingga mengejutkan para peri di kebun binatang itu.

Oh jika mengingatnya Luhan sangat malu, itu kejadian saat ia masil kecil. Berumur empat tahun. Sebenarnya, nama Luhan sendiri itu artinya juga rusa. Saat di tanya, eomma bilang bahwa saat ia mengandung Luhan ia selalu bermimpi para – para rusa sinterclass.

Tadinya Luhan ingin kembali ke gubuk tetapi, karena ia masih ingin berlama – lama dengan rusa yang bermata sama indahnya dengannya itu. Munkin tidak masalah jika Sehun menunggu sebentar.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Sehun terbang menuju arahnya. Hanya sang rusa yang tahu, Sehun mengedipkan matanya menandakan isyarat kepada sang rusa. Sementara itu Luhan masih saja mengagumi si rusa higga ia terkejut. Pasalnya, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Luhan, sudah puas bermain – main dengan Miracle ?", tanya Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya dari belakang. Luhan menoleh sejenak tersenyum padanya. "Namanya Miracle ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika memiliki seekor rusa ?", tanya Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Jika kau bertanya, aku akan menjawab, kau tidak bertanya jika disini ada rusa", jawab Sehun yang amkin membuat Luhan kesal.

"Hahaha, tidak rusaku, aku hanya sedang menggodamu".

_~Peterpan~_

Makan malam kali ini, Sehun ikut turut serta untuk membantu Luhan memasak pai apel. Yang terjadi bukan malah mereka selesai membuatnya. Tetapi tingkah mereka yang selalu mencolekkan tepung di lawan mainnya. Selesai memasak, dan Sehun menaruh pai dan es limunnya. Tiba – tiba saja ada yang menggedor pintu gubuk. Jika dilihat Chanyeol yang berkunjung tetapi, untuk apa Chanyeol pergi mengunjunginya.

"Annyeong", ucap Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumah. Betapa terkejutnya bahwa Chanyeol mengunjunginya dengan membawa dua peri. Yang satu Baekhyun, tapi yang satunya.

"Ah annyeong yang mulia, mian jika kita berkunjung. Eumm apakah disini ada Luhan ?", tanya Baekhyun sopan. Sebelum Sehun menjawab ia melirik Chanyeol tajam dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan – deretan giginya. "Ah iya, dia ada didalam. Masuklah", jawab Sehun mempersihlahkan tamu – tamunya.

"Luhan eonni", ucap Amber sedikit jantan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berfikir yang tidak – tidak. "Dia adik Luhan", ucap Chanyeol menerangkan. Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan menatapnya datar. "Hehehe", Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Amber, Baekhyun", Luhan langsung kegirangan menyambut tamunya. Mereka berpelukan, Luhan melepasnya sambil berkata. "Aku memasak pai apel, ayo makan".

_~Peterpan~_

"Ah, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Amber. Sebenarnya kenapa kalian berkunjung kemari ?", taya Luhan sambil menuangkan es limun di beberapa gelas untuk tamunya. "Ah eonni gimana sih ! Kita kesini itu khawatir keadaan eonni tau, eomma sama appa aja kemarin ketakutan. Untung aja Baekhyun eonni jelasin semuanya dan akhirnya eomma sama appa bolehin kita pergi", jawab Amber jutek. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil menganggapinya. "Yang mulia,

tidakkah berbahaya apabila jika anda tidak menerima Krystal nona sebagai permaisuri ", tanya Baekhyun yang membuat pembicaraan makin tegang. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku mengerti, sejak awal aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu. Aku akanmenerima resiko apapun", jawabnya. "Jika itu demi Luhan, karena aku mencintainya". Lanjutnya.

Muka Luhan merona merah, sebisa apapun ia menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, Sehun sudah melihatnya dan responnya Sehun hanya tersenyum senang. Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum berbicara. "Aku akan merestuimu Luhan, jika yang mulia akan berjanji menjagamu dan bersamamu sepanjang hidupnya" . "Aku berjanji", jawab Sehun dengan mantab. Chanyeol dan Amber yang hanya melihat perdebatan hanya bisa mengunyah dan menelan makanannya. Munkin sebelum makanan mereka dingin.

_~Peterpan~_

Esoknya, mereka pulang dengan kereta kuda Chanyeol, Chanyeol membawanya karena berjaga – jaga jika bubuk peri mereka habis. Tetapi sebelum pulang, Luhan ingin berpamitan dengan si Miracle dulu.

"Hei Miracle, aku akan pulang ke kota. Kau tidak merindukan ku ? Eumm ?", tanya Luhan sambil mengelus puncak kepala hewan favoritenya. Amber dan Sehun yang melihat Luhan hanya bisa mentapnya datar. "Hei, sejak pandangan awal aku sudah menyukaimu lo, unkin posisi yang mulia akan tertukar denganmu", mendengar ucapan Luhan mata Sehun langsung melotot terkejut. "Eonni, cepetan. Semua menunggu lo", ucap Amber sambil menarik – narik lengan Luhan. "Oke – oke, bye Miracle sering – sering merindukanku ya".

_~Peterpan~_

"Jadi, pangeran akan datang hari ini ?", tanya Krystal sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi singgasanya. "Ya, krys; oh jangan lupa ia bersama Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Amber", tambah Jessica dengan menampilkan beberapa berkas – berkas yang berisi data – data tentang Luhan. "Oke, aku ingin eon dan Jongin merencanakan hal ini". Kata Krystal sambil menjelaskan beberapa rencana liciknya.

_~Peterpan~_

Sehun menghela nafas, Chanyeol bersama kereta kudanya menggiringnya menuju sebuah kastil yang tidak lain adalah kerjaannya. Yah menurut Sehun, lebih baik ia tinggal di gubuk selamanya daripada harus menghabiskan waktu disini bersama Krystal.

"Yang mulia, selamat datang", seluruh pengawal, dan pembantu kerajaan menunduk member hormat kepada Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun hanya berjalan dan tidak menyapa ia hanya menatap dingin seorang yeoja yag bisa dikatakan calon permaisurinya itu. Melihat senyum genitnya Sehun merasa ingin muntah.

Krystal, yeoja itu memekik senang atas kehadiran kembalinya Sehun dengan cepat ia berlari lalu menghambur di pelukan Sehun, sayangnya Sehun bukan diam mematung di tempat membiarkan Krystal memeluknya tetapi ia bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya dan membuat Krystal jatuh dengan suara.

**BRUKKK**

Dan lihatlah hasil yang di perbuatnya, seluruh penghuni kerajaan tertawa menertawai Krystal. Krystal bangkit dan memberikan ancaman untuk seluruh penghuni kerajaan yang menertawainya, tertama Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tertawa sangat keras yang makin membuat Krystal malu.

"Chanyeol, ayo ikut aku ke ruanganku", ucap Sehun sambil terbang menuju ruanganku, sedangkan Chanyeol ia hanya mengikuti layaknya seorang majikan dan bawahannya, memang benar sih.

"Cih, liat sendiri yang mulia ! Aku muak denganmu, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu tadi ! Liat saja nanti !", ujar Krsytal dalam hati, lalu terbang menuju kamarnya.

_~Peterpan~_

Hari yang melelahkan, bisa dibilang begitu. Luhan berjalan mondar – mandir sambil membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan para pelanggan. Yah, perlu kalian ketahui di rumah bubuk peri, selain memberikan bubuk peri setiap bulannya. DI tempat ini juga sering sekali digunakan para peri untuk beristirahat maka dari itu Baekhyun juga mendirikan tempat makan untuk para peri.

"Luhan ini pesanan meja nomor 5", teriak Baekhyun dnegna suara merdunya sambil menaruh nampan di sebelah meja kasir. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di meja nomor 5 sambil tersenyum manis Luhan berkata "Ini pesanannya, selamat dinikmati".

Satu lagi pelanggan datang, bukan berarti pembawa keberuntunagn. Krystal dan Jessica berjalan dengan angkuh menuju meja kasir. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam kemudian berkata "Ada yang bisa dibantu?".

Dengan smirk di bibirnya sang yeoja bernama Krystal Jung itu menjawab.

"Kami mencari pegawai yang bernama Xi Luhan !".

* * *

**TBC **

**Annyeong Min Young kembali ^^**

**Oh nde, mian banget Min Young udah ninggalin ini FF, di semester kedua ini Min Young repot banget. Tugas banyak menumpuk udah gitu Min Young keseret masalah sekolah. **

**Oh nde, di alur kisah pertama awal chap ini melenceng banget ya :v kekeke ~ maklum Min Young nulisnya pas lagi konslet ini otak jadinya kayak begitu **

**Satu lagi nde, kalau manggil jangan author ya, panggil Min Young aja biar enak **

**Balasan Review : **

**Karuhi Hatsune : Happy end dong pastinya :) kan Min Young gak mau HunHan pisah :v.. Gomawo Review nya :)**

**younlaycious88 : Jangan sedih dong, entar Min Young sama HunHan ikut sedih :(.. Gomawo review nya :)  
**

**LD : Jangan sedih dong :( entar Min Young sama Hunhan ikut sedih loh.. Gomawo reviewnya ya :)  
**

**RZHH 261220 : Wah gomawo udah suka ff ini, iya ini udah lanjut mian nde lanjutnya lama :) Gomawo revienya :)**

**ayuluhannie : Pendek ? Ini udah di panjangin ceritanya :) mian kalau kurang panjang, ini udah lanjut.. Gomawo reviewnya ya :)**

**ayuluhannie : Tebakanmu benar sayang ;) Hunhan habis melakukan LALALALA ~ #Pervert Oh nde, gomawo review nya :)**

**WinterHeaven : Sekolah Min Young udah kurikulum baru :) Pisahin Hunhan ?Eumm gimana ya #MikirCantik #Plaakkk Liat aja nanti nde,, gomawo udah ngereview :) **

**Buat semua yang RnR Love you :* **

**Mian nde kalau Min Young hiatus gak ngelanjutin ini ff **

**Oh ya, perlu di perhtaiin kalau setiap alur munkin setiap couple akan menambah :)**

**Masa cuman HunHan doank, kan entar gak bervariasi/?**

**Tetep RnR nde :) Buat Siders makasih udah mau baca ini ff :D**


End file.
